You Are Real
by starsexxx
Summary: Kagome has a bible thumping mother. She is just starting to find things out for herself. She meets this girl Sango. KagSan
1. Chapter 1

**This is Real**

By Jessie Reynolds

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. However I do own this story. DO NOT copy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Meeting"

"Will everybody please stand as we close in prayer." a man that resembled a cheesy car salesmen said. He had a brown suit, a checkered tie and, a plastic smile.

'Finally' Kagome thought. A wash of relief came over her, knowing that the church service was almost over. She hated church with a passion. She didn't necessarily hate GOD or the Christian religion, she just couldn't stand the fakes that preeched at it. She didn't think that she would ever understand why her mother loved this church so, or why she forced her to go to it.. every Sunday.

Kagome stood there anxiously, waiting to hear those final words.

"AMEN!"

"YES!" she said and she took the keys from her mother, telling her that she would wait it the car. [Practically knocking people down on her way out. The car was like salvation that she desperatly needed, and she quickly jumped in. She blasted the radio on her favorite rock station, and turned on the AC. Closing her eyes and listened to the beat of the music, letting it calm her down. When she opened them she saw her mother walking to the car. Sighing, she turned off the radio and smiled to her as she got in the car.

"Ahh, what a wonderful service. Don't you agree Kagome?" Yuka, her mother asked. She knew better than to answer her. Kagome used to tell her mother daily that she didn't believe in god, and that she hated church. But eventually she got tired of fighting so, she just deals with it.

They pulled out of the parking lot and started their 30 minute drive home. She looked out her window, trying to imagine herself somewhere else...

MONDAY MORNING

Beep beep Beep beep Beep beep Beep beep. Kagome reached out her arm to press the snooze button, but hit air instead. Lifting up her head she remembered that she had moved her alarm to the other side of the room that she would have to actually get up and walk to turn it off. Hence, waking her up. "Ugggh. Me and my bright ideas."she scolwed to hersef. She slowly sat up and pushed her head to the side, cracking her neck.

Stretching out her arms as she stood up walking over to her dresser, she hit the alarm, turning it off. Opening the top drawer she grabbed some black striped panties and a black push up bra. Throwing those onto the bed she walked over to her closet and took some capri purple plaid pants, a gray wife beater and a gray long sleeve shirt. It had a hood and tiny rainbows and stars all over it. Might sound cute, but it was low cut, off the shoulders and very tight. She threw those on her bed as well.

Kagome walked into the bathroom, turned on her flat iron and brushed her teeth. Then grabbed some black eye liner and caked it on. Making black rings around her eyes. She touched up her hair already straightened hair with the straightener and turned it off. She grabbed some wax and put it on the tips of her hair, and flipped her head over and flipped it back. That gave her hair the messy edgey look. Walked back into her room.

As she passed her radio she pushed the CD button putting on Sublime, her favorite morning music. After getting dressed, she put on her sex braclets and Nirvana wrist band. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'I think its missing something.' thinking to herself. Grabbing her white studded belt, fastening it over her shirt, letting it hang on her hips. Looking at herself again, pleased with that she saw, she walked down stairs.

Not bothering to get anything to eat, just slipped on her black vans that had stars all over them and grabbed her bag. Taking one last look at the clock before walking out. _6:16am_

Kagome walked down the street to her bus stop, she got there just as it came. "Perfect timing." smiling to herself. Not waiting for her to sit down the bus driver sped off nearly knocking her over. She quickly walked to the back and took the very last seat. yawn Practically still sleeping she dug threw her bag looking for the Monster that she pack the night before. Slumping down in her seat so the driver wouldn't see her drink it. She gulped it down. Then laid down, getting comfortable the best she could, using her bag as a pillow.

"Wake the fuck up Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled standing up to get off the bus. Back came the reply "five more minutes". Knowing that would happen he threw his sweatshirt over her face, causing it to be hard to breathe. After a few seconds she sat up, "What the fuck is wrong with you. Are you trying to fricken kill me or something? Jeez." she yelled, only half angry.

Looking around she realized that everyone was almost off the bus already. "Shit!" she said grabbing her things and running off. Walking into school she put her bag on the ground and put on his sweatshirt. 'He's not getting this back for awhile..' she thought to herself.

RING

"Finally lunch is here. I'm starving." Inuyasha said walking down the hall rubbing his stomach.

"So, what else is new. I dont understand how you can actually eat that nasty crap. Just the smell makes me wanna puke." Kagome replied zipping up the hoodie.

"Everything makes you want to puke."

"Fuck you."she answered rolling her eyes. "Go get your shit and I'll meet you outside by the benches ok?"

"Mhm." he said, only half listening, he was already piling food on his tray.

Inuyasha and Kagome have dated on and off for the past two years, since highschool started. But eventually they both realized that they didn't really do that good together now they're just good friends. But.. Kagome secretly had her own reason for never dating him again.

She walked outside and down the steps out to the courtyard. She layed on the grass next to the bench and lit a cigarette closing her eyes. Taking a deep inhale, she smelled the crisp fresh air and listening to sound the trees made as their leaves brustled together...

"BAM!"

"AAAHH!!" she screamed and spazzed out, kicking him in the shin causing him to drop to the ground and her to drop her cigarette in a puddle.

"OOw. God, it was only a joke.. You didn't have to kick me." Miroku wined, rubbing his leg.

"Well you don't have to scare the shit out of me every time you get the chance. I swear, you're going to give me a heart attack one day. You made me drop my fucking last cigarette too." she scolded. He ignored her. "Where's Inuyasha??"she asked.

"He got ISS for yelling at the lunch lady. Something about the correct porportions, and how if she stayed in school, she would know how to divide food better."Miroku said laughing. "He just wanted more food, that's all. What an ass."

She nodded and looked out across the courtyard at something that caught her eye. A girl, the same height as her 5'6". She had long brown hair that was up in a high pony with side bangs hanging in her face. She was wearing ripped jeans with a black rainbow polka dotted shirt and black flip flops.

Only one word came to Kagome's mind.. 'Beautiful.'

"I have to meet her."she accidentally said out loud. "Meet who?"he asked. Regaining her composer. "That chick over there. She seems pretty cool. Ive never seen her before."

"That's that one student that just transferred from that private school on the other side of town. Her name is Sango. We have the same home room."he told her.

"Really? She doesn't seem like a private school girl."she said surprised.

"Yeah, well, that's probley because she got herself kicked out." Miroku said. "I heard that she sent a teacher to the hospital and..."

Kagome stopped listening. All of her focus was on the girl.

'_Sango...' _

The name rolled off her lips like butter. She continued to stare at her, until Sango started to stare back that it. Their eyes met, and it was like an electric shock, instant conntection. Kagome looked away for a moment. Then looked back, to find Sango still looking. They both smiled, being polite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok...

welll.

that's the first chapter.

tell me what you think.

if you like it.

i will post a second. and continue on with the story.

but.. if no one reviews, i'm going to assume that no one is reading it.

so.. i won't bother with writing anymore.

so,

basically... please review.

the next chapter will be called. "The Kiss?"


	2. Chapter 2

Heeyy. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. They really made me smile. So, I just want to let everybody know that I would love to put some of your ideas into the story.

If you have something that you would like to happen in the story.. then tell me. I'm not going to promise that I will put it in. But, there's a good chance that I will.

So, SEND ME SOME IDEAS!

ok?

On with the story...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Kiss?"

Kagome laid there, staring at the beauty sleeping next to her. She watched the rhythmic movement of her chest. She reached out, to move a strand of hair out of her face. Her fingertips just lightly brushed against her soft smooth skin… 'Sango…..'

Kagome jumped up with a look of shock on her face. She franticly looked around her room. Scanning it for any signs of another human being. Finding nothing, she realized that it must've been a dream.

"What was that about. Why in the world would I dream about that new chick? I don't even know her." she asked herself. Glancing at her clock to see the time, _4:56am _"Ugh. I need a cigarette." she said as she walked over to her bag.

Kagome dug through it, desperately, looking for that emergency cigarette that she kept. "Ah Ha!"

She drug the desk chair over to her window, and opened it up lighting up. Taking a deep inhale holding it in for a second before exhaling with a sound of relief, blowing the smoke out of the window. She rubbed her arms, shivering slightly from the breeze. She was wearing little plaid girl boxers, and a tight sleeveless black shirt that had a thin hood hanging in the back.

Kagome stared at the "cancer stick" in her hand, as her friends liked to call them. Her chipped black nail polish that covered her chewed up nails getting covered in smoke. 'Nasty habits.' she thought while taking another drag. 'Nasty, but oh so good.' smiling to herself.

"Well. I can already tell today is going to be interesting. There's no point in me going back to sleep now. I might as well start getting ready." she said taking another quick drag, before patting it out on her window frame and then putting it back into her bag, saving the rest for later.

Kagome sluggishly walked to the bathroom, stopping at the hallway closet to grab a towel. She stepped onto the cold tile floor, plopped the towel on the sink and turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature to her liking. She stripped throwing her clothes into the hamper and looked at herself in the mirror. Unconsciously naming all of the things she thought were wrong with her body, before hopping into the shower.

She put her head back letting the hot water run down her perfectly toned body. She grabbed some shampoo, massaging it into her scalp. Stepping back under the water, she rubbed her head washing out all of the impurities from her hair. She grabbed some conditioner next and put some of that on her ends.

She sat down on the other side of the tub, letting the conditioner nourish her hair. Kagome closed her eyes letting her mind wonder, and she began to feel that familiar heat down there. She started to rub her chest, cupping one of the supple lumps there, squeezing it softly, putting slight pressure on the nipple.

"Mmm." a moan slipped out of her now parted lips. Her face was beginning to get flushed, cheeks rosy. She moved to the other one, doing the same thing.

Her other hand began to wonder down her flat stomach to her core. She flicked her middle finger over her clit. Her body twitched in pleasure. She continued this, almost reaching her peek. Until she heard knocking at the door that is.

_Bang, bang, bang._ "Kagome hurry up. I have to peeeeee." Sota complained half asleep. She forgot about Sota, because normally he isn't at the house. He is usually as their father's house.

She sighed. Her body irritated because it didn't get that perfect ecstasy that it so desperately needed.

Kagome stood up. "I'll be right out. I'm almost done. Give me two minutes." she yelled. You could hear wining on the other side of the door.

She quickly rinsed out the conditioner and washed her body. Before turning the knob. Turning off the shower. She reached over grabbing the towel and dried off.

When she opened the door to leave, Sota nearly knocked her over, doing the pee dance. He harshly slammed the door, hitting Kagome in the process. She giggled to herself. He could be so silly sometimes.

She walked to her room and locked the door, before completely dropped her towel and collapsed on her bed naked. She laid there for a second, still very tired, trying to find the energy to get dressed.

She went over, grabbed a lacy bra, and panties to match. She also grabbed a pair of flare jeans, a snoopy fitted tee, and a happy bunny black hoodie.

Kagome went back into the bathroom, to do her normal routine of teeth, hair, and makeup. Then walked to her bus stop, and was off to school.

She stumbled off the bus, like any other day. Except for one thing, Sango…

BAM! She bumped into her knocking them both over, Sango landing on top of Kagome.

"Hi." Sango shyly said. "Hi" Kagome replied, just as soft. Neither of them moved, waiting for something to happen. Until a teacher yelled at them, telling them to move along and get to class.

Kagome moved her head to get up, thinking that Sango would move too. But no such thing happened, causing their lips to meet quite suddenly.

Sango's eyes widened, before starting to get lost in the kiss. Kagome as well. Everything around them got foggy and the world was spinning.

Kagome pulled back slowly. "Hi." she quietly repeated. "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."

Sango smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. I know not a lot happened. But I want to take this slow. Not have them meet, and then, suddenly having sex.

So, this is going to be a real lesbian romance. Don't worry… more things will happen in the next chapter. Like a real conversation between them.

So.. Review please. And don't forget what I said about the ideas thing. I'm totally serious.

Ok.

So… REVIEW.

The next chapter will be called "Experimental"

Ps.

My myspace URL is  email is my AIM is sexxxcode

Feel free to contact me at anytime.


End file.
